Skordatura na skrzypce, z uroczym mazurkiem w tle
by Cisowa
Summary: John wyjeżdża na jakiś czas do Polski, ku swojemu zaskoczeniu szybko się aklimatyzuje, za to Sherlock nudzi się bez swojego bloggera. Dużo fluffu, dużo słowiańskiego humoru. Lekka satyra. Hope you enjoy :)


John był zdziwiony. Czuł się bardziej na miejscu, niż przewidywał i prawdę mówiąc miał wrażenie, że jest na wakacjach. Polska pozytywnie go zaskoczyła. Do tej pory sądził, że jest zacofana i zamknięta na obcokrajowców. Doświadczenie pokazało, że jeśli tylko ma się poczucie humoru i mocną głowę, można się z łatwością zaaklimatyzować. Był tu trzy dni, z czego z dwóch pierwszych niewiele pamiętał. A zapowiadało się fatalnie…

Seminarium mające trwać tydzień, dobijało go samo w sobie, ale przyjechał z wyprzedzeniem mając powyżej uszu Sherlocka i jego fanaberii. Postanowił zdezerterować spontanicznie, licząc na znalezienie noclegu na miejscu. Kraków okazał się pięknym miastem. Kusiło go żeby poznać je lepiej, ale póki co usiłował znaleźć wyjście z problemu. Nie miał pojęcia gdzie szukać taniej kwatery. Rozsądnie ominął centrum, ale zgubił się na pierwszym osiedlu. Przeklął się w myślach za niezabranie laptopa, ale kiedy wychodził ten był na kolanach Sherlocka, co skutecznie zniechęcało. Ostatecznie skierował się do pierwszego lepszego sklepiku i kupił przewodnik. Po przemyśleniu wszystkich opcji najrozsądniejsze cenowo okazało się schronisko młodzieżowe, ale choć kusiło niską ceną, John miał pewne obawy co do możliwego towarzystwa. W końcu westchnął z rezygnacją i zapakował się do tramwaju. Nigdy dotąd nie podróżował takim środkiem lokomocji. Pojazd trzeszczał i skrzypiał a siedzenia były obite pseudoskórą, która zapewne pamiętała czasy PRL-u. John na zakrętach rozpaczliwie wczepiał się palcami w spód siedzenia, podczas gdy inni pasażerowie siedzieli ze stoickim spokojem i czekali na swój przystanek. Kiedy doktor dojechał, z ulgą powitał stały ląd. Przy okazji zanotował fakt, że wsiadł do tramwaju bodaj najstarszej generacji, do przystanku zbliżały się właśnie nowoczesne pojazdy z kolejnymi pasażerami. Za to ulica, na której znajdowało się schronisko, niczym się nie wyróżniała. Szare płyty chodnikowe, kontenery ze śmieciami i kilka drzew. John uznał, że gdyby mocno wysilił wyobraźnię czułby się niemal jak, na którymś z londyńskich blokowisk. Poczuł chwilowy przypływ pewności siebie, już po chwili zastąpiony przez zakłopotanie. Zakłopotanie spowodowane w dodatku jego własnym nieprzygotowaniem. Budynek, do którego wszedł był niepozorny - zwykły kawał bloku z oknami i drzwiami. W recepcji powitała go miła kobieta, niestety już po chwili okazało się, że jej znajomość angielskiego ograniczała się do _hi, _podczas gdy jego polski zatrzymał się na tragicznie kaleczonym _dziekuje. _Wyszło na to, że recepcjonistka usiłowała znaleźć pomoc w google, a John wyrzucał sobie, że nie kupił choćby głupich rozmó ę uratował młody Polak, który wybrał tą akurat chwilę, żeby zejść do automatu po kawę. Recepcjonistka wykorzystała okazję, i wrzeszczała w jego stronę dopóki nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Chłopak, który był jedynie w dresie, a na nogach miał klapki spojrzał na nią nie do końca przychylnie, ale podszedł. Kobieta wyjaśniła jednym zdaniem, o co chodzi i wyraźnie uspokojona czekała na efekty. John skonsternowany postanowił przejąć inicjatywę.

- Echem… Mam nadzieję, że jakoś się dogadamy –zaczął niemrawo, po czym już głośniej dodał – chcę wynająć pokój. Pokój, dla jednej osoby na dwa dni. - Lewą ręką pokazał na siebie a palce prawej złożył w literę v. Chłopak obdarzył go spojrzeniem wyrażającym uprzejme zainteresowanie, po czym powiedział nienaganną angielszczyzną: - Pan wyluzuje, pani Mirka może i nie wygląda na zbyt bystrą, ale nie radzi sobie jedynie z angielskim. Nie to pokolenie. Gdyby zagadał pan do niej po rosyjsku, to co innego! Ale wszystko na spokojnie, zaraz wszystko załatwimy i będzie ok.

John poczuł, że zaczynają go piec czubki uszu. Młody Polak zauważył jego zmieszanie, ale taktownie zajął się omawianiem noclegu z kimś kto bezsprzecznie musiał być wspominaną panią Mirką. Rola Johna ograniczyła się do okazania dowodu osobistego i wpłacenia kaucji. Chłopak zaprowadził go nawet do pokoju, po czym pożegnał się i zbiegł po schodach. John nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. Była dopiero szósta po południu, do centrum za daleko żeby chciało mu się wychodzić, laptop został w zaciszu Baker Street… Westchnął. Może wcześniejszy przyjazd nie był jednak takim dobrym pomysłem. Smętne rozważania przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Okazało się, że to znowu młody Polak, który tym razem przyszedł w towarzystwie. Za jego plecami szczerzyły się do Johna kolejne młode gęby, w postaci trzech osobników, którzy (co John zarejestrował z wyraźnym rozbawieniem) ustawili się od najniższego do najwyższego.

- Pomyśleliśmy, że przyda się panu towarzystwo – powiedział znajomy chłopak z wielkim uśmiechem wyciągając zza pleców butelkę żubrówki – pan nieabstynent?

„W zasadzie mogło być gorzej" myślał potem sprzątając łazienkę i okolice (niektórzy nie zdążyli dobiec). Siadając do picia z „chłopcami" jak ich nazwał na własny użytek był pewny siebie. Ostatecznie miał już swoje lata i żołnierskie doświadczenie, nie to co te młokosy. Praktyka pokazała, że to nie on jest weteranem napojów wysokoprocentowych. Janek, którego poznał na początku, patrzył na niego ze sporym uznaniem.

- Nieźle się pan trzyma John. Zwykle jak przyjeżdża jakiś obcokrajowiec odpada po pierwszej butelce. – Zastanowił się po czym dodał: - No chyba, że Rusek, z tymi to jesteśmy na równi.

John, który nie mógł się nadziwić w jaki sposób jego kompania w ogóle jest w stanie funkcjonować, mruknął potwierdzająco. Chłopcy zadowoleni z jego postawy wynieśli się chwilę później. Za to następnego dnia zjawili się z dwoma butelkami. Doktor Watson był szczerze zafascynowany słuchając ich rozmowy.

- Głupi jesteś? Mówiłem, dwie takie same kup!

- Wczoraj jakoś jedna wystarczyła.

-Tak ale to była litrowa! A coś ty dzisiaj przyniósł? Jedną litrową i jedną połówkę!

- Wczoraj był litr na pięciu i daliśmy radę!

- Ale nasz gość ma mocną głowę! To nie to co ci faceci z Francji!

- No w sumie fakt… Czekaj, może gdzieś została jakaś nalewka…

Przez grzeczność względem gościa cała rozmowa toczyła się po angielsku, a John poczuł jak powoli uginają się pod nim nogi. Coś z tego widocznie musiało odbić się w jego twarzy bo młodzież momentalnie umilkła i zajęła się polewaniem. Godzinę później wszyscy byli weseli, dwie godziny później John żalił się na swojego współlokatora, a młodziki współczująco przytakiwały, nie rejestrując takich faktów jak „cholerna głowa w lodówce" czy „przeklęta czaszka na kominku". Trzy godziny później John został sam, nie licząc mopa i ogólnego bałaganu. Pięć godzin później, kiedy już wstępnie odespał popijawę stwierdził, że generalnie jest szczęśliwy z życia. Nie licząc kaca.

- Kurwa. – Stwierdził, przy okazji przekonując się do nowo poznanego słowa.

Chwiejnie wstał i poszedł po szklankę z wodą. – Siada do picia z młodzieniaszkami, do tego bez hamulców, głupi doktor – mruknął pod nosem. Głowa bolała go tak jakby w czaszce siedział mu jakiś złośliwy chochlik i walił w nią młotkiem, w dodatku podłoga wydawała się dziwnie niestabilna. John w końcu westchnął zrezygnowany i wrócił do łóżka. Mniej więcej o piątej nad ranem dostał sms.

„Nudzę się. Zrób mi herbaty. SH"

Prychnął i od razu wystukał odpowiedź.

„Sam sobie zrób, masz trochę bliżej do kuchni"

Riposta przyszła kilka sekund później.

„Mordercy są leniwi. Nie mam spraw. Wracaj. I zrób mi herbaty. SH"

John zamrugał. Nawet skacowany i niewyspany umiał tłumaczyć z sherlockowego na ludzki. Jego współlokator napisał, że tęskni.

„Może się zresocjalizowali? Dalej mam za daleko do kuchni."

„Są zbyt leniwi na resocjalizację, ona wymaga minimum wysiłku. Podobnie jak porządna zbrodnia. Chcę herbaty. Porządnej. SH"

John wolał nie przyznawać się nawet sam przed sobą, że czeka na kolejną wiadomość. Zaśmiał się cicho i odpisał.

„Masz trzy kroki do kuchni Sherlock, założę się, że siedzisz w salonie. I kto tu jest leniwy?"

„Twoja herbata jest inna. Zrób. SH"

„Proszę? SH"

John wpadł w konsternację. Sherlock prosił kiedy naprawdę chciał coś uzyskać, ale nie myśli chyba, że doktor nagle zmaterializuje się na Baker Street prawda?

„Wiesz, że tu nie ma teleportów prawda? To nie Star Trek. Jak chcesz żebym ci zrobił herbatę to się tu pofatyguj."

Telefon umilkł, John oczekiwał odpowiedzi, ale ta nie nadeszła. Po godzinie stwierdził, że Sherlock pewnie się obraził i dąsa się na cały świat na kanapie. Wzruszył ramionami i z powrotem położył się spać. Kiedy obudził się cztery godziny później czuł się o niebo lepiej, głowa niemal przestała go boleć a świat w końcu sprawiał wrażenie stałości. Doktor przeciągnął się z przyjemnością po czym poszedł wstawić wodę w elektrycznym czajniku. Zdążyła się zagotować kiedy ktoś zapukał w drzwi. Przygotowany na taką ewentualność, John zalał herbatę, chwycił paracetamol i z kubkiem w jednej dłoni a tabletkami w drugiej poszedł otworzyć. Na progu nie stał Janek ani żaden z chłopców, których John spodziewał się zobaczyć. Za to miał unikalną okazję podziwiać swojego współlokatora z walizką w ręku. Ubranego w szlafrok i kapcie. Sherlock miał podkrążone oczy i ogólnie wyglądał na przemęczonego, ale rozjaśnił się natychmiast widząc co John trzyma w ręku. W jednej chwili wróciła mu cała energia, wrzucił walizkę do wnętrza pokoju, wyrwał kubek i z błogością biorąc pierwszy łyk stwierdził:

- No i widzisz? To wcale nie było takie trudne prawda?


End file.
